


stolen kisses

by sangi



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-01
Updated: 2006-06-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangi/pseuds/sangi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ty Lee and Sokka fool around in the bushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	stolen kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006, horribly embarrassing, and posted again here for archival purposes.

"Ty Lee, where are you off to now?" Mai asked, eyebrows raised and hands put on her hips. Ty Lee's shoulders drooped but she quickly responded to the question.

"Nowhere."

Mai just shrugged her shoulders and walked away.

Ty Lee carefully peeled off her acrobat outfit, leaving barely anything on. From behind a bush Sokka groaned lightly. _This is **so** wrong._ But by that point, he really didn't care. Ty Lee heard a noise and smiled. This was going to be interesting.

She slowly and deliberately unbraided her hair and Sokka found himself drooling. Ty Lee couldn't stop herself from grinning. Pushing her hair back, she slipped slowly into the water and let out a short moan. She let her top slip in, too, and then went completely underwater in the hot springs.

Sokka waited for her to resurface.

He closed his eyes (imagining what Ty Lee might just look like under that pink cloth).

From behind him she quickly hit his pressure points (behind the shoulder and so on). Holding him up by his armpits, and soaking wet, she looked him in the eye. His blue eyes looked straight back into her gray-amethyst ones. She pushed him back against a tree and her lips timidly met his.

He was shocked out of his mind, but he quickly forgot about it as he regained his own body and held her back up against him and she pushed him farther against the hard bark of the oak tree.

His hand crept up from her waist to her stomach, and then up just a bit farther…

"Ty Lee!"

She groaned into his mouth and backed away, panting.

"Gotta fly." She flipped backwards and pulled on her shirt before turning back around to him and winking one eye. "And I would dry off a bit before you go back to camp, water-boy." He looked down at his shirt, only to see that it was wet in the spots where she had leaned against him – mainly in the chest area.

He groaned and she smiled.


End file.
